Raven's Harpsichord
by Lovely Fox-Kit
Summary: Summary: When Rose 'plays' with his sword, his strings ensnare and destroy the enemy…so what will he do when his 'strings' ensnare Ichigo Kurosaki? Will he cut him loose, or will he allow him inside his lonely heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Raven's Harpsichord**

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own 'Bleach' or any of its' characters…I'm just borrowing for fun and entertainment, so don't sue!

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of my new fic called 'Raven's Harpsichord'. It's gonna be an IchigoxRojuro fic…he's called by the name 'Rose' in the English dub episodes of the anime, plus when I went looking for this pairing I was saddened to find there were none at all! Really, this pairing is underappreciated, so I'm gonna make it happen. Anyway, enough rambling-time for the chappie!

Summary: When Rose 'plays' with his sword, his strings ensnare and destroy the enemy…so what will he do when his 'strings' ensnare Ichigo Kurosaki? Will he cut him loose, or will he allow him inside his lonely heart?

**Ch.1-Conducting a Heart's Symphony**

For as long as Ichigo could remember, he'd never felt any sort of romantic love towards any man whatsoever. He knew he was gay, but he wasn't gonna go off and tell everyone in sight. That being said, romantic love had never appealed to him before- until the day he'd had that conversation with Shinji Hirako, and learned he was a Vizard…and it was that day when he'd met the man who had ensnared his heart: Rojuro 'Rose' Otoribashi, the most beautiful man he'd ever laid eyes on in his life. He could tell this man exuded power and, at the same time, peace and contentness…almost like he was happy just being a pacifist, and not having to fight, but Ichigo never underestimated him during their training days together. It was when he heard him 'play' the 'strings' of his sword release that he was truly caught in, for the first time, an overwhelming desire to just be near him…to just be loved by this man, even from a distance that would be enough for his heart to get by.

(5 years later, Ichigo: age 20- 10:50 a.m.)

After the final battle with Aizen and the Espada, the world was forever safe and had no need for soul reapers as much. Ichigo had aced his finals and graduated, and was also in college. He'd been offered the position of 5th squad Captain seeing as how they no longer had one, so he took up Yamamoto on it immediately and was now known throughout the Soul Society as _Captain _Kurosaki. As he finished straightening up his new house, he heard a knock at the door as he looked outside to see it was raining so he walked down the stairs to see who would be skulking around in this weather.

As he opened the door and got ready to go off on whoever was there, he was hoping to kami it wasn't Renji. Ever since they'd defeated Aizen years ago, he'd been asking Ichigo out repeatedly and every time was a 'no'…if it was indeed Renji, he was gonna give him a piece of his mind- but when he opened the door, all words left him except the ones needed for the next sentence.

"R-rojuro?! What brings _you_ here, and in this weather?" Ichigo had long ago given up any hope of _ever_ seeing this man again…he'd held onto his feelings for him for years, thinking he didn't feel the same about him, but here was the source of his long-time crush standing in front of him…soaked from wandering around in the nasty weather outside, his long hair even longer now sticking to his skin and eyes that looked full of loneliness and misery. As they both just stood there, Rojuro finally broke the awkward silence.

"Can I come in, Ichigo? I don't have anywhere else to stay right now, and I don't mean to trouble you like this…."

"Oh, of course…please, wait here in the doorway and I'll bring you a towel." As Ichigo walked towards the linen closet to get Rojuro a fresh towel, his heart was beating like a metronome on overload- his mind almost unable to process what was happening…the man of his dreams was in his house at this very moment, and Ichigo felt the time had finally come to reveal his feelings for the other man- but first he had to get him dried off and made his way back to the front hall where Rojuro was patiently waiting for him.

"Sorry I took so long… here you are. Also, if you want I'll run you a bath so you won't catch-" but Ichigo couldn't finish that sentence for Rojuro had pulled him into an embrace and held him close as Ichigo felt his shoulder become wet not just from Rojuro's shirt but from his tears and felt him shaking in his arms, which indicated that he was indeed crying his eyes out.

"(muffled crying) Where were you? I've been waiting for you all this time, so where were you after the battle 5 years ago?"

As Ichigo raised his arms to embrace him back, he pushed him away and looked into his eyes to see years of built up sadness and feelings of being alone, and merely told him "I always thought you didn't want anything to do with me other than helping me to become stronger. Wait here, I'll bring you some clothes." As Ichigo turned to walk away, Rojuro grabbed his wrist and mumbled out "Don't…please, don't leave me alone again, Ichigo."

"(sighs) Alright, you can come with me…just take off your shoes and socks first, I cleaned the floors this morning and I don't want to have to do it again. Follow me."

As Ichigo led him upstairs to his room, he opened the door and started looking for some clothes that might fit the slightly taller man in his room with him. He looked around in his closet until he finally found a plain red t-shirt and straight jeans as well as a pair of boxers and a belt. It wasn't much, but it was better than letting him freeze in his still wet clothes.

"Here, they're not much but I figure it's better than sitting in wet clothes." As Ichigo hands the items to Rojuro, he turns away so he can change and subtly watches him as he peels off the soaked items, admiring the perfect body behind him. Rojuro truly had a musician's body: tall and thin, but not lanky or anorexic, just the right level of being fit. He also had slightly broad shoulders and pale skin, as well as hands with thin and delicate fingers perfect for playing a harp or violin.

As Ichigo's eyes wandered down, he realized he was starting to fantasize and turned away before Rojuro caught on as he finished putting on the clothes and Ichigo turned around thinking that the clothes looked good on him. "If you want, I can make us some tea?"

"Sure, I'd like that. Thank you, Ichigo." As they made their way downstairs, Rojuro could see how much Ichigo had matured in the last five years since the final battle with Aizen and his army. He'd also fallen for Ichigo on their first training day, but didn't say anything believing he'd tell him first but it never happened. So, he'd kept hold of his feelings hoping Ichigo would tell him soon but five years had gone by and nothing…now here he was in his true love's home and Rojuro knew the time had come and was ready to tell him what should have been said so many years ago.

As Ichigo made the tea, he led Rojuro to the table and let the tea simmer as they merely sat across from each other in silence as both thought of what to say to each other and decided to break the quiet of the room.

"Ichigo, i-"

"Rojuro, i-"

"You first, Rojuro- I didn't mean to cut you off."

"No it's ok…listen, I have something important to tell you. It's something I've kept from you for long enough, and I think it's time to finally let you know what's on my mind."

"What exactly are you trying to say, Rojuro?"

As Ichigo stared into Rojuro's eyes, he felt hypnotized by their emotional depth as Rojuro merely got up and made his way over to sit in between ichigo's legs and cupped his cheeks in his hands as he held him close and stared into his hazel orbs, the very same eyes he'd longed to get lost in for so many years. "I guess what I'm trying to say is… I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki. I've loved you for years, and now I finally have the chance to let you know of my feelings…or maybe I should say I'm _in love_ with you." And as he finished that sentence, he leaned forward and captured Ichigo's lips in a kiss.

T.B.C.- Wow, nothing like pent up love that comes spilling out like water in a glass bowl…anyway, sorry for such sappy terminology- hope you like!


	2. Chapter 2

**Raven's Harpsichord**

Disclaimer: I do _not_ own 'Bleach' or any of its' characters…I'm just borrowing for fun and entertainment, so don't sue!

A/N: Here's ch.2- this one's only going to be a two-shot of yaoi goodness, so don't get mad over it…this is my 3rd fic to date, check my other 2 and tell me what you think of them in a review, anyway enough rambling time for the chappie! There might be a lemon, there might not be- you'll just have to read on and find out!

**Ch.2- Holding On to what's Truly Important**

As Ichigo's eyes widened slightly, he couldn't believe what was happening: Rojuro was kissing him! As he felt his tongue slip across his lips, he shyly opened his mouth in an effort to deepen the kiss, anything to keep this moment from disappearing as he closed his eyes and savored Rojuro's flavor- he tasted like cinnamon and spice, and Ichigo couldn't get enough of it as Rojuro lowered him to the floor and let one hand slip up Ichigo's shirt while the other held him close as they continued their frenzied kiss.

Soon enough though, the need for air became apparent and they finally ended the kiss, a thin trail of saliva connecting where their lips were moments ago. "Rojuro, h-how long have you felt this way for me?"

"(Looks away) It's been at least… 5 years of waiting, five years of hoping, _dreaming_ that I could have you as mine. And for five years I was all alone in my hopes of wanting you to be with me."

As Ichigo let it all sink in, he felt like such an idiot for not seeing it sooner- that Rojuro was just as alone as he was, waiting for the longest time to tell him that… '_He felt the same about me as I did about him.'_ "Rojuro, I'm sorry to have made you wait for so long. I thought you didn't like me that way, so I kept _my_ feelings locked up as well…But, I guess what I'm saying is… (Brings Rojuro to look at him) I love _you_ as well, Rojuro Otoribashi." And Ichigo once again captured his lips in a heated kiss.

As the two of them made out for several seconds, Rojuro couldn't believe this was happening: Ichigo loved _him_ too! He was going to show his lover how to truly feel love for him as he said one word that they both understood: "Bedroom."

As Rojuro picked Ichigo up bridal style and carried him upstairs, Ichigo reached for the handle and opened the door as Rojuro set him down on the bed and locked the window, the door, and drew the curtains so no one could spy on them.

While Rojuro removed his shirt, he saw Ichigo do the same as he then sat on the bed and hovered over him and admired the body beneath his own…he was truly fit and in shape from all the years of fighting/chasing down Hollows. As he leaned down, he started trailing soft butterfly kisses down the boy's chest and his collarbone as he stopped at one of Ichigo's pert, pink nipples. He then took one in his mouth and gently sucked on it as he rolled the other one between his thin yet strong fingers, eliciting a sweet moan from his lover as Ichigo's hands worked to remove their pants while Rojuro continued his ministrations, drowning in the utterly addicting sounds _his_ Ichigo made for him.

After a little 'playing', Rojuro moved down Ichigo's chest and trailed more kisses down his stomach and abs as he then stopped at Ichigo's already erect member, taking the whole thing into his mouth in one fluid motion, whilst holding up three fingers to Ichigo's face as he felt him start sucking on those digits, nearly moaning as he felt Ichigo's skilled and smooth tongue work wonders on his fingers, and after a few more ministrations to his member he felt Ichigo come in his mouth and readily swallowed it all as he pulled the digits away long enough to slip one into Ichigo's awaiting entrance.

"I promise I'll be as gentle as possible, but I can't guarantee it _won't_ hurt a little bit."

As Ichigo stared down at his lover with a flushed expression, he simply panted out "It's ok, just take me already…I can't wait anymore, Rojuro- I need you inside of me!"

As Rojuro then slipped in a second finger, he started scissoring the ring of muscle open to cause as little discomfort as possible to Ichigo and then added the 3rd and final finger as he stretched him open gently, spitting on his hands to lube himself up and merely stared up at Ichigo with a smile on his face, a gentle smile that conveyed love and understanding. "This may hurt a little, but it will get better soon- I promise."

As Ichigo nodded, Rojuro then positioned and sheathed himself in gently, enjoying the feel of Ichigo's entrance walls clamping around his member as he waited for him to adjust, then picked up the pace when Ichigo nodded for him to move and started pounding into him in an even pace as they both finally came after several minutes, Rojuro in Ichigo and Ichigo all over Rojuro's stomach. As Rojuro then leaned down and kissed Ichigo gently on the lips, he whispered to him "I love you so much, Ichigo Kurosaki."

"And I love you with all my being, Rojuro Otoribashi." As the two lay together in their afterglow, Ichigo could say that he was truly happy with his life now. Maybe romantic love wasn't so bad, now that Ichigo thought about it. He was more than willing to give it a chance, now that Rojuro was here in his life.

A/N: And that's it! I'm sorry it was so short, but that's all it will be- a two shot! Anyway, read and review and let me know what you think.


End file.
